


How Do You Get Someone Into A Jump? Pokemon!

by Cheating_Jumper



Series: Jumpchain [2]
Category: Jumpchain, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheating_Jumper/pseuds/Cheating_Jumper
Summary: Welcome to the world of Pokemon!





	How Do You Get Someone Into A Jump? Pokemon!

**Author's Note:**

> I offer no apologies for the truly terrible pun in the title

 

Well what can I say about the world of Pokemon? That I became Champion without breaking a sweat? That I travelled to other regions and claimed the titles there? That Team Flare is exactly as incompetent as in the game? Well, none of that is true. Ok, I did technically become champion, but only unofficially and only after stealing Yveltal and Xerneas from Lysandre. That guy is such an asshole.

What I can tell you is that the games and even the anime are pretty misleading. For a start, the whole “carry six Pokemon with four moves apiece” thing isn't true except in official Pokemon battles. Really you can have as many with you as you like (the PC is just for convenience), and they can learn a lot of moves. Most of what I thought I knew about Pokemon was either a game mechanic or effected by one. For instance, a lot of moves are the same except at different power levels. Also a lot of Pokemon abilities are game mechanics, some thankfully, others not so much. It made me very glad the pokédex and the pokégear had all the information I needed between the two of them to avoid making a total fool of myself when trying to find out stuff that was apparently common knowledge

 

That's just the overview, but you want me to hurry and get to the actual adventure though, don't you? Very well...

 

 

* * *

 

 

The world faded and flickered into view and I found myself sitting on the side of a menhir lined road, my brand new bag next to me. I looked inside, noticing that each pocket had a tab on the zipper showing what general stuff was in each, and found all of my gear that I’d bought. I put on my hat and hypervisor glasses, then pulled out my bike and stood up. Hoo boy, that was a head rush. I was expecting to have my own body, albeit a lot fitter and thirteen years younger, but instead I found that I was now vaguely Japanese and nearly as tall as I had been before. It's not that I'd been incredibly short, just a bit below average, but now I was a bit above and it was messing with my sense of balance.

I walked my bike along the path, trying to get my bearings and used to my new legs, when I saw a flock of Spearow dive bombing something in the grass. (Let me tell you, the games are not exaggerating when they talk about long grass. It was up to my chest). I'm not fond of Spearow, they're worse than magpies in spring and I learned later they don't respond to the ice-cream tub with painted on eyes on your head trick like magpies do. I dropped my bike and ran into the flock, swinging my bag at the overaggressive bastard birds. It only took a moment to scare them off, revealing the Charmander they'd been harrying.

 

“What're you doing here little buddy? It's not exactly the environment I thought you'd be in” I said to the fire lizard. His only response was to look at me with big sad eyes. “It's alright baby, I've got something for you in here I think”

I rummaged in my bag for a moment and pulled out a potion. The Charmander's eyes lit up hopefully and nosed it a little. I smiled at him and started spraying it on the worst of the wounds. Potions don't work immediately, but holy shit do they work fast. After only a minute the little Charmander was looking good as new.

 

“What do you reckon you come with me? We can keep each other company and take care of any more bullies like the Spearow” I offered and Charmander looked ecstatic. He called out happily and nuzzled his face in my chest.

“Alright Chazza, we're a team now little buddy” I told him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. Let me tell you, hugging a fire Pokemon is one of the best things you can ever experience. I showed him a pokéball and bopped him on the head with it playfully. He turned into a bright red stream of information and energy that beamed into the ball. That is some seriously cool tech. I was definitely gonna look over these and see if I can recreate and maybe improve them. Upon thinking this, the history of the pokéball, as well as knowledge of how they work and are made bloomed in my mind.

 

~ _The original pokéballs were carved from apricorns and blessed by Arceus and Mew to contain their children safely while travelling with those the two ancient Pokemon thought were worthy. For many years it was seen as a privilege to be allowed to carry Pokemon in balls and it became a symbol of status, bringing rise to various nobles and royals._

_Eventually the knowledge of how to channel the energy of the legendaries without their direct blessing leaked into the world (some say it was the work of Arceus's wayward child, while others say it was a result of Kyurem splitting off its Yin and Yang into physical incarnations. I'm inclined towards the second since Giratina is completely sealed in a parallel universe and guarded by Dialga and Palkia, and the mental, physical, and spiritual rending of Kyurem creating Zekrom and Reshiram would have let loose a lot of things that would otherwise have not entered the world) and the common folk began using pokéballs as well. This brought about wars and rebellions with regards to who was allowed to use them._

_A few decades later, all pokéballs stopped working, releasing all Pokemon within them. Those that had been mistreated but forced to do what they were told for fear of being kept in stasis but aware of the passage of time revolted against their former masters. Most took it as a sign that Arceus was displeased with humanity's treatment of Pokemon while others believed that Arceus had died. There was, again, war. A many sided clusterfuck of violence._

_Pokemon that hated humanity, Pokemon and humans that wanted coexistence, humans that wanted the return of the pseudo-slavery of the semi-sapient beasts (not that they phrased it that way), humans that believed that since Arceus was dead all Pokemon should die too (about as much logic there as you're likely to find in Westboro Baptists), humans that believed that since Arceus was dead all humans should die (same amount of sense as the last lot), and humans that believed that Arceus had removed its presence and power from the world and the only way to get it back was by sacrificing as many living things as possible (genocidal zealots). Total clusterfuck._

_It was during this war that AZ created his machine that killed a huge swath of Pokemon to bring back his Floette. The process brought rise to two new Pokemon: Yveltal, who was once a bird Pokemon (I'm thinking it was probably once an Oricorio from Akala Island because of the colouring) that was used in a prototype and mutated to absorb the health and life from others, and Xerneas, who was sent from Arceus and released a pulse of energy across the world, stopping much of the war and ensuring that no Pokemon would die in violence ever again (although there are still some weird exceptions that allow some Pokemon to eat each other in the wild. You didn't really think they all ate berries did you?)._

_Centuries after this event, technology gave rise to the modern pokéball which allowed the storage of Pokemon in a stasis similar to the original Arceus-blessed balls but with a slight modification that made the Pokemon placid while kept in their ball. It used quantum waveform transference to change the Pokemon from matter into a codon stream of energy and information. The so-called catch rate of various balls is due to how quickly the ball can turn the captured Pokemon placid. Pokéballs are the cheapest because it takes them the longest time to process the new inhabitant, while Master balls are capable of immediate pacification and are incredibly difficult and expensive to manufacture. It is impossible to change the catch rate of a pokéball once it's been made, but it is possible to create your own with an increased catch rate if you have the tools and materials. Some people also create balls and seek the blessing of Arceus to allow them to function in the old way, although that is incredibly rare, with only one man from Johto being recorded as successful in the last 800 years since the modern pokéball's creation_ ~

 

Woah. That was a lot of information dropped directly into my mind. I'm gonna have a headache for a while probably. I thought that it would just be integrated into my existing knowledge, not dumped on my brain like that. Maybe it's because I chose to be a drop-in and there was no convenient back story to put it in. I guess I'll probably find out next jump if there's another perk like that.

For now though, I think I’m close to the henge town... uhhh Geosenge. Bless my new flawless memory, I could never remember what it’s actual name was when I was playing the game. 

 

I hopped on my bike and started cycling. I got about 10 metres before toppling over. I guess riding a bike isn’t just like riding a bike after all. I’m gonna need some practice, until then I’m walking. I folded the bike back up and stood up, looking right into the eyes of a small brown and cream dog-rabbit creature

“Well hi there little Eevee” I said, squatting down and holding out my hand like I would to a strange dog. It tilted its head, took a slow tentative step forward, sniffed my hand, then bolted away. Shame, I’d’ve liked to have gotten an Eevee this early. 

 

I sighed and started walking. I had a fair ways to go too, the games really underplay distances. It took me most of the day to get to Geosenge, but the scenery was beautiful. I popped out Chazza for company since I was walking. The little guy was good company, and really good at taking out the bug Pokémon of the trainer we bumped into.  

 

Free health care and cheap lodgings? Pokémon world has a lot of benefits over the real world. I got Chazza all healed up for nothing at the Pokémon Centre, then got a bed for the night at the hotel nearby for 500 Pokebucks. That’s like pocket change if my conversion is in any way accurate. I think the weirdest thing, though, is that no one batted an eye at the fact that I was a 12 year old kid renting a room for myself. 

Since I was in town anyway, I went poking around for Team Flare HQ, but knowing that it was under a remote henge in town didn’t really help me get in there. Not that I could’ve done anything about it at that point, but apparently nosing around the area was enough to put me on their shit list. I had a couple of grunts come talk to me about not trespassing (oh the irony), but these two only had pretty weak Pokémon, and Chazza sent them packing easily enough this time. 

 

That set the tone for the next few months. I’d wander around with Chazza, trying to catch Pokémon, only to bump into some Team Flare bozos trying to catch them out from under me. They even succeeded a few times, but I still built up my team

My first addition was one of the Zubats that harried us every night. I called her Morticia, and I’m not sure if it’s because she was from a drawback, but she never got along with Chazza and was always fairly surly. I did evolve her into a Golbat, but we never made the connection to become a Crobat. 

Next was a Zigzagoon I called Swiss, partly because he was my Swiss Army knife of HMs, but also because he had the intelligence of Swiss cheese. A real sweetheart he was, and not much for battling at all. He seemed to think that every time he saw a new Pokémon it was time to play with them. He didn’t know the meaning of attack. Pretty sure he thought it meant cuddles.

Those two weren’t great for battling (which I needed to do a fair bit of actually, since that was the fastest way to earn cash. 100K sounds like a lot, but having to constantly buy a bunch of essentials went through it pretty quickly), but they were good for supporting Chazza, who was a goddamn powerhouse, while catching others. I’d catch pretty much all Pokémon that I could, but I was on the lookout for some in particular. 

The first one on my list that I found was Cera, an Aron. She loved battle, thought it was the most fun ever. She and Chazza would tussle all the time, especially after they both evolved. Who knew Charmeleons and Lairons would get along so well?

I rescued a Golett from Team Flare a few weeks later. Not sure what they were gonna do to it, but since in the games they absorbed energy from Pokémon evolving, I’m guessing it wouldn’t’ve been anything good. Gladys wouldn’t leave my side after that, she was like my personal bodyguard, one who acted like a shy toddler when there was no danger around. 

Did you know the daycare actually does give away unwanted eggs? I figured they’d keep them for breeding purposes, but apparently they’re not actually the breeding service they are in the games. It’s more like an actual daycare in the real world for children, and they get very uncomfortable when you ask them about how eggs are made. The good thing about being 13 (it had been a bit over a year by this point) was I could ask some questions without seeming like an idiot. I suppose all mammalian Pokémon are monotremes, because out of the egg came Sparkles the Eevee, who would become a Jolteon once I trained him up a bit. 

 

I had a whole bunch of Pokémon, most of whom I didn’t use for battling, and had built up a bit of a reputation for taking care of rogue Pokémon. They were usually ones that had been abandoned far from their habitat, so catching them again and rebuilding their trust in humans was usually the way to go. I’d do enough bonding so they wouldn’t rampage again before finding them homes with people who would treat them right, usually teenagers who weren’t into Pokémon battles. A lot of other times it was a swarm of fucking Zubats that were left over from our camping out. Thankfully nobody realised that they were because of me, that would’ve been incredibly embarrassing. 

 

I tried my hand at the gym battles, but it wasn’t exactly like what I expected. It was more like a professional sport than a hobby. I had to pay a fee to enter the League, and each gym made me pick the six that would battle. There was no chance to leave and heal up, it was only a five minute break for potions before the next gym trainer. You know how they’re all pushovers in the games? Not like that here. Each one was as difficult as the leaders in the games were, and the leaders themselves were something else. I won most of the time, but it was usually a close thing. I’m not too proud to admit that I used my psionics to give myself a slight edge. I learned to read minds fairly quickly and used that to know what moves the trainers would call next. It didn’t always make a difference, but it gave me an edge for calling warnings

 

I eventually made it to the Elite Four by year three, and holy shit they’re hard to beat. I had a solid battle team that covered most types; Chazza, Gladys, and Cera were my headliners, with Sparkles, Toddles the Pangoro, and Borealis the Aurorus plugging the gaps they had in their defences. I made it all the way to Diantha before being beaten. Her team was incredible. I thought I was ready, but wow, was I wrong. I went through half her team before the last of my team was knocked out. I trained hard for six months and would’ve given it another shot, but it was about then that the plot of the games must’ve started, because Team Flare really started fucking shit up. 

Stealing Pokémon, stopping production of services, taking over the pokeball factory and the power plant, and they started hounding me more than the occasional grunt trying to inconvenience me. Most of the grunts that attacked me now obviously didn’t abide by the unspoken rule of no human fighting since they didn’t let up after a Pokémon battle didn’t go their way. They just tried to take me on themselves. Luckily Chazza loved whipping up a whirlwind and blew them away for me. 

 

I met Diantha again while I was trying to take down Team Flare. Being Pokémon Champion was more than a celebrity position it turns out. You had a responsibility to take care of any huge threats since you were the best of the best of the best. She told me that the Elite Four were helping out as well, but Team Flare always seemed one step ahead of them. I was really tempted to be sarcastic, but Malva being a higher up in Team Flare was just serious enough for me to bite it back. After the classic “Tell Your Mates Different Plans To Find The Traitor” ploy, Malva got sidelined by our side and had her usefulness greatly diminished to the genocidal snotballs. The only downside was that she was basically the only newscaster on the holocaster, and replacing her caused a bit of an uproar amongst her die hard fans. 

It took six months before we cornered Lysandre and his cronies. Diantha, with the Elite  ~~Four~~  Three and the gym leaders who weren’t battling elsewhere, took on Lysandre and his top team while I snuck into the base under Geosenge with Serena and Co. I made sure to tell Diantha that the blue button would turn off the machine, and that Xerosic had a backup. Telling her I was mildly prescient answered her questions nicely, without the awkward conversation saying I was from a different universe would bring. 

We battled our way through the levels, down to the heart of the machine. One by one, the others fell by the wayside, either caring for their fainted Pokémon or standing guard against any reinforcements. Finally, with Serena guarding the stairs, Shauna and I breached the last of the security, and there they were: the egg and the tree. They were powering the machine, draining and absorbing energy from the people and Pokémon around the town, but with it turned off they wouldn’t be dormant for much longer. 

My plan had been to carry them out, maybe in my bottomless bag, but the egg was almost as big as l was and the tree was twice that. 

“Well, shit” I said, looking them over. “I reckon we can carry Yveltal, but it’ll take all of us to shift Xerneas. Can you see a dolly or something we can use?”

“What do you mean? Those are Pokémon?” Shauna asked incredulously

“Did I not mention that? I was sure I did. Yeah, they’re Pokémon. Big, powerful, legendary Pokémon.” I told her as I looked around the control room for anything we could use to transport the Pokémon away. “And if we’re very lucky then they’ll stay dormant until we can get out of here and meet up with Diantha and the other big people”

Me and my big mouth. As soon as I mentioned luck, Shauna tried to catch my attention. Unfortunately I had my head under a console, so I didn’t see the lights dancing around the tree and emanating from within the egg. By the time I stood up they were almost finished returning to full form. I ran down the spiral stairs to where they were as fast as I could, Master Balls already in hand. As soon as I cleared the door I threw one at Xerneas, who had antlers down at Shauna. It hit, and Xerneas was caught. I spun around to Yveltal, who was strangely cowering in a corner. Not enough time to think about that right now. My second Master Ball hit it square in the chest, and now I had two legendaries to my name

“Well that makes taking them out of here a lot simpler” I grinned weakly at Shauna, who was looking pale. She nodded indistinctly, shaken by having a 3 metre tall rainbow stag threaten her. 

I put my arm around her shoulder and walked her out to Serena, who, seeing her girlfriend trembling, immediately pulled her into a hug. I let them have a moment before hurrying them back up the stairs. I had Chazza out in front of us, scaring away anyone who might try to stop us. We picked up the others on the way through, and bolted out the door, right into Lysandre. 

He started going on about how we ruined his plans, how he would have destroyed the world and remade one of beauty, and blah blah blah. I stopped listening to him almost immediately. Instead I pulled out my baton and cracked him on the side of his knee, possibly dislocating his kneecap. Everyone seemed shocked that I actually struck him rather than battling with Pokémon. Fuck that though, this guy would’ve committed global genocide, he deserved to be the one in pain, not his Pokémon. 

I had Cera and Gladys hold him while I confiscated his Pokémon and we waited for adults to arrive. By the time Diantha and a handful of police showed up, we’d added a couple of grunts and a scientist to our captured group. None of them were pleased by the fact that a 16 year old had physically beaten them and taken their Pokémon. They were all taken away, and their Pokémon were turned over to Officer Jenny (there really is at least one in each town. It’s kinda great) for rehoming

 

I took some time to myself after that, getting to know Mort and Vita, Yveltal and Xerneas respectively. 

Mort was like a dog who had been kicked his whole life. The poor birdie was scared of his own shadow, and the mention of battle made him huddle in a corner. It took a long while before he accepted affection from the other mon in my team, longer still before he stopped flinching from my touch

Vita on the other hand was a proud, almost haughty, specimen. Raring to go whenever he was out of his ball, ready to throw down with anything that challenged his magnificence. 

During that time, I had talked to Diantha about a rematch but she said I’d have to challenge the Elite Four (with Serena taking up the newly available fourth spot) if I wanted to battle her again. After the whole life or death ordeal with Team Flare though, I wasn’t feeling competitive battling anymore. So I offered her a deal, I’d help her find and catch Diancie and in return we’d have a friendly match. 

 

Surprisingly, it only took a few days to find her. It turns out that it was fairly well known that there was supposed to be a giant diamond Pokémon in Reflection Cave, but getting to it was an ordeal and a half. There were a lot of Carbink, and even more Zubats between us and Diancie, along with a veritable labyrinth to get through. I used my handy dandy capture styler to get a couple of Carbink to lead us through the tunnels to Diancie, but it was still no picnic getting there. Third Master Ball used and Diancie was in the bag before we got ripped to shreds by a diamond storm

 

About a week later, true to her word, Diantha gave me a friendly match. I had Mort come out for his first ever battle, with Chazza offering emotional support, trying to get him to understand that this was play fighting, not really attacking each other. I think he got the idea, because he took out two of her team on his own. I had him step back though because I didn’t want to overwhelm the baby bird. After that it was Vita vs Diancie, and he got taken down a peg. He could glare at me all he liked, I did my best to get him to win but it’s hard to horn your way through a diamond shield. Cera managed it though, Steel type is great against Rock Fairy. 

It was a tough battle, but a lot of fun too. I managed to win, with Chazza sealing the deal against her Gardevoir. 

Diantha was surprised by the outcome, and jokingly called me the new champion, offering to make it official if I beat her in the arena. I declined, I’d spent almost five years travelling Kalos and basically living out the game. It was time for me to break away for a while and explore the country, maybe travel to other regions. 

As a spur of the moment thing, I offered her Vita. She’d be doing a lot more battling as champ than I probably would satisfying my wanderlust. She agreed, but said she was only looking after him for me and I could take him back when I returned

 

I spent the next two and a bit years travelling the different regions, finding hidden caves and exploring ruins. I left behind an impression of a young eccentric who gave dumb names to Pokémon and battled weirdos in red suits from Kanto to Hoenn. Getting away from the remnants of Team Flare was harder than I thought, they seemed to be able to follow me everywhere, but it wasn’t hard to send them packing. 

During my travels I released Morticia near a cave in Kanto, then hauled arse away, not wanting to face even more bloody Zubats than usual. I also gave Swiss to a lonely old man who needed a cuddly fuzzy buddy more than I needed a fighting ferret-raccoon.

I’d’ve spent the rest of my decade travelling, but I saw on the news that the Aether Foundation was opening their new headquarters in Alola. I didn’t know for sure if the plot of Sun & Moon would play out, but I couldn’t let it go without finding out. 

 

Good thing I did too. It wasn’t just S/M, it was Ultra S/M with no protagonist. I met Lillie a little while after she got ported away from Aether Paradise and was taken in by Professor Kukui. I tried to slot myself into the plot as best I could, but without the Island Challenge or Tapu Koko’s blessing it was a lot harder to call myself the new protagonist. Not impossible though. I managed to befriend Hau and the professor, not hard at all, as well as becoming Lillie’s unofficial bodyguard and official thorn in Skull/Aether’s side. I managed to win Gladion away from Team Skull by letting him know what was going on, as well as telling him that a visit to Poké Pelago would be ...interesting for him. He and Mohn bonded and helped each other heal I think. 

I helped Lillie catch some Pokémon too, I got her Sally the Salandit (eventually Salazzle), and Cuddles the Stufful (soon to be Bewear). I caught Archie and Granita, a Mimikyu and a Rockruff, for myself. 

I couldn’t stop Lusamine from kidnapping Nebby and opening a wormhole with its energy, but I did collect the flutes before that happened, so it was easy to have Chazza fly us straight to the Altar of the Moone where we had Nebby evolve into Lunala. I went to Master Ball her right away, but then came Necrozma who combined with her as soon as it emerged. 

It took my whole team working together to fight it back, but it escaped before I could catch it. The Ultra Recon Squad helped us get through on their Solgaleo, but were pretty iffy on why they couldn’t have helped us stop Necrozma from taking over Nebby

Taking down Ultimate Necrozma was surprisingly easy with Mort siphoning its energy and Solgaleo taking out the wings. Once it was beaten down a hell of a lot, it broke away from Nebby, and two more Master Balls made sure they were safe and sound

I gave Nebby back to Lillie, and asked the alternate universe people if Necrozma could bond with their Solgaleo so that their light might return, rather than sealing it away when it’s half mad and in need of help. 

 

Knowing that Rainbow Rocket wouldn’t be too far away after Faba was reinstated as Branch Chief. Making sure that everyone who wasn’t a scumbag was prepared for it cut the incursion short. I did make sure to beat the crap out of Ghetsis though. That asshole was irredeemable, and I wasn’t going to let anyone hurt Lillie. 

 

My last couple years were fairly uneventful. I evolved Granita into a dusk form Lycanroc, helped Lillie evolve her Pokémon, and had Lusamine and Mohn sent to the same mental hospital with Wicke’s help. They didn’t get back together, but it led to a reconciliation and platonic relationship at least, they helped anchor each other to the world. I also became the Mantine surfing champ, number 1 in all Alola. So much fun doing the tricks, and really relaxing just surfing from island to island

 

Before I knew it, I was (re)turning 22 and my time was over.  I considered a farewell party, but that wasn’t really my thing. Instead I spent my final afternoon with Lillie, who had become rather attached to me (and if I’m honest I was as well. It was like having a little sister I think. My only experience with siblings is brothers who I generally avoided being around). We didn’t do much, just lay on the beach, talking a little, and watching clouds and bird mon. 

At sunset, time froze. Chan came walking across the beach wearing a sarong. 

“Well hello there. Don’t you look happy?” She grinned widely at me, lying in the sand with one arm around my friend

“I am quite content, thank you,” I smiled back

“Well your decade is up and you have three choices,” she told me, sitting across from me and placing three large smooth stones on the ground. Each had a different simplistic design on top; the first was a house, the second a stop, and the third an arrow. 

“Your first choice is to return home,” she indicated the first stone. “Your second choice is to end your chain and stay here,” she pointed to the second stone. “And your final choice is to move on to the next world,” her hand moves to the third stone. “No matter what you choose, your drawbacks are gone, and if you choose to leave this world you can bring your starter and five other Pokémon with you”

I sat there looking at the rocks, weighing up my options

“If I leave, will I ever be able to come back?” I asked, my hand hovering over the stones

“Maybe. It depends on your choices. Everything here is up to you” Chan said, shrugging

I nodded, and picked up the arrow rock, choosing to go to the next world. 

“Can I have a moment to say goodbye?”

In answer, Chan smiled and faded into the foreground as time restarted

I looked down at Lillie, the best friend (well, human friend. Chazza only just edged her out) I’d made here, and she smiled up at me. 

“I’m going to be leaving. I don’t know if I’ll be back, but I hope I will” I said to her as she sat up

“I know. I had this feeling that you wouldn’t stay forever. But no matter what happens, we’ll stay friends won’t we?” She looked up at me with her big green eyes and smiled

“Of course we will. No matter what” I kissed her forehead and she blushed a little. “I was hoping that you could do something for me. Could you look after Granita, Toddles, and Borealis for me?”

She cocked her head then nodded, taking their pokéballs from me. I gave her a hug as time froze around me once more

 

“Alright Chan, where to next?”

**Author's Note:**

> More intermediary stuff next, then to somewhere I have no knowledge of beyond an overview.


End file.
